


But it's not the babies fault.

by FocusedLisa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Breast Feeding, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, baby twins yay!!, i learned so many baby stuff for this, i may have blushed writing this, little bit of humor maybe, squint for some Dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FocusedLisa/pseuds/FocusedLisa
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have their hands full with his newborn twins and their respective jobs.Chanyeol has started feeling constantly frustrated and demotivated at work and he wonder what could be the reason for it. Maybe it's because he miss being with his family. Or maybe the reason is that he and his husband hasn't had proper sex relations in months. Who knows, it could be anything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 46
Kudos: 420
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	But it's not the babies fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number: BMF011
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier: Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy: Post pregnancy
> 
> Babies: More than one
> 
> Prompt: Baekhyun has his hands full with the arrival of his newborn twins. Chanyeol is increasingly frustrated with the lack of attention he is receiving from his husband.
> 
> Hi, hello! I finished it! I am so happy about being able to participate in this fest.  
> First of all I'd like to thank the BMF mods for being so endlessly patient and helpful with me and all of my questions and problems. Thank you so so much for you work!  
> To the prompter, thank you so much for such a lovely prompt and I hope I made justice to it and that you enjoy it. If not, I'm sorry.  
> And about the fic itself, I have a few things to point out first. This is my first ever fic and English is not my first language, so keep that in mind. Also I couldn't find any beta reader, this is proofread by me, so please bear with me.  
> I struggled a lot with this and I'm not sure if the result is exactly what I had in mind when I started writing it, but I'm very happy with how it turned out. It got fluffier and way more filthier than I intended close to the end *blushes*. I really don't know what happened there, I have no excuses. A little advise, do not procrastinate, it's not healthy, and stay hydrated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed (suffered) writing it! I know it's not perfect, but I'll improve! And if you want to leave any constructive critique that can help me out, don't forget to be nice about it! Comments are highly appreciated, but if you're a little shy to comment, leaving kudos would let me know that you read and enjoyed the story. Have a good read and enjoy the rest of the fest!

Chanyeol looked at the clock hanging from the wall for the fourth time. _Ten more minutes_ , he thought, impatient. The whole workday at the office had been stressing and energy drenching, and he just wanted it to be finally over.  
"Chanyeol, did you find that file?" One of his co-workers came asking to his desk without taking his eyes off from the papers he had in his hands.  
"Yes, I did." He answered. "It's…" turning around in his chair he contemplated the mess his desk had become. Countless sheets of paper were scattered in its entire surface, along with his computer, his landline and a bunch of other office supplies. Now, where was that file? He had left it right there.

He let out a sigh while he started to search through the papers. "I just left it here, Jongdae, I swear." He said, sounding tired.

"It's ok. Right now I need to go check on something. Hand it to me when you find it?" Jongdae answered, walking back to his own desk towards the back.  
Chanyeol nodded even though Jongdae couldn't see him anymore. This was starting to get frustrating.

He loved his job but these past weeks had been loaded with an incredible amount of work and more work, which only made the tension rise in the office. He wasn't an exception.

Adding to all of that, he was also dealing with the fact of being a father for the first time, and of twins moreover.

Don't get him wrong, he loved those two toddlers, with all of his heart. They made his happiness grow endless. But they were also a lot of work. Although, he knows the one that probably had real reasons to complain was his husband. He was the one who had carried them for nine months, gave birth to them, and had to stay at home taking care of them when Chanyeol was out working, after all. Yet, you'll never catch him really complaining about any of that stuff. Baekhyun was truly an angel.

Thinking about his babies, his three babies, only made the time that was left pass slower. He really wanted to just leave this place and go home to his baby twins and his loving husband. That thought motivated him to try harder and find that god-damned file.  
When he finally found it, he stood up and went right up to Jongdae desk as fast as possible with the paper in his hand.

Jongdae was already putting on his suit jacket, so he just slapped it to the desk making Jongdae look up. "Thank you, partner!" He exclaimed when he saw the file.

"Anytime!" Chanyeol shouted, already walking back to his desk to collect his stuff and put on his own jacket. It was time to go. Finally.

When he got everything in his briefcase he headed to the elevator while saying goodbye to some of his co-workers. Jongdae was already inside. They not only worked together but they were good friends as well. He entered the lift right before the metallic doors closed and leaned against the opposite wall with a sigh. Jongdae gave him a smile and he returned it, although he could feel it was kinda forced.

"Long day?" Jongdae asked and went to lean beside him.

"The longest." He answered with another sigh. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and texted Baekhyun to let him know he was on his way.

"You okay, buddy?" asked his friend again. He sounded casual but he could see a subtle frown forming between his brows.

"Yeah, just tired," Chanyeol answered, which was true, but lately, he had started to notice how he got tired of work easier than before. And that he went to work just thinking about how many hours there were left for him to go back home.  
He felt his cellphone vibrate, it was a text from Baekhyun. _'Okay, babe. We're waiting for you!xx'_. Said the text, followed by kissing emojis. He smiled, feeling excited suddenly.

He looked back up just to see Jongdae eyeing the conversation between his husband and himself with a side smile. Chanyeol cleared his throat and Jongdae snapped his head up, looking at him now but with the same side smile plastered on his face.

"I see why you look so eager to go home," Jongdae said and chuckled.

Chanyeol lowered his head but smiled as well, pocketing his phone.

"Tell me, how are the babies? Sleeping? Eating? Pooping?" His friend continued.

Chanyeol felt his smile grow. "Yeah, they're good. They eat well, they poop well too. Their sleeping habits thought, are not the most comfortable, but it's common in newborns. Young-soo is a little more spoiled than his sister, sometimes he just cries because wants to be in his papa's arms of mine, but it's mostly Baekhyun he wants. Young-mi, my princess, on the other hand, is so quiet, only cries when she's hungry or tired. Some days they're a little bit more restless than normal, but we're doing good. They're just so cute!"

"You want a napkin? You're about to start drooling." Jongdae said, amused.

Chanyeol let out a laugh. "Shut up. You were the exact same when you had little Daehyun."

"I know. But now it's your turn to be mocked, Park."  
Chanyeol huffed and nudged his friend. The doors of the elevator opened at the parking and everyone came out.

"See you tomorrow, rookie," Jongdae said palming him in the back and heading to where his car was parked. "Say Baekhyun I said hi."

"Okay, see you. Say hi to your wife on my part too." Chanyeol answered while walking to his own car.

He was already driving when he turned on the stereo, and immediately raised the volume to jam to 'Girl you know it's true' as it was playing on the radio.

He started thinking about the topic that had left him curious before. About his job. Or more specifically about his lack of enthusiasm towards his job lately. He knew it wasn't that he didn't like his job. It was the career he had chosen, after all, and he had been very lucky to have found this position in which he could fully display and develop all his knowledge and capabilities. He was happy with it. It was just that… _sigh_ , he didn't feel like developing his marketing skills right now.

He was even less interested in spending most of his day trapped in an office with a bunch of other stressed people that didn't want to be there either. He would rather be somewhere else.

More precisely, he would rather be at home, with his husband and his two newborn babies, spending time with them. He felt like he was missing on so much while he wasn't there.

Also to help Baekhyun out with the babies. He felt really bad about this. If just one baby was a lot of work and required a lot of attention, with twins it meant the double. His sweet husband had already put in the double effort at carrying the twins for nine months, and then the double effort and a little bit more at giving birth to them.

And now he was taking care of them mostly on his own. It was true that when Chanyeol was at the house he did as much as he could, trying to take some weight off Baekhyun's shoulders, and that when he wasn't around they, sometimes, had a girl that came to help with the cleaning around the house and to see after the twins when Baekhyun worked on his writing. But still, Chanyeol couldn't help feeling worried for him.

And also kinda lonely when he couldn't be with his family. He knew this was a little childish of his, to be feeling this way. But again, he couldn't help it.

He and Baekhyun had always been too close and always relied on each other for everything. They had always suffered when they had to be separated. It was natural, their attraction, their mutual dependency of the other, the way they needed each other to just… function. He knew Baekhyun was to him like the air he breathed. They had been together for quite a while now, married a long time ago.

Having children of their own was just rational and something both wanted. They went for it the instant they considered their stability and maturity was enough for it. So when they found out that Baekhyun had finally got pregnant they were more than happy. The surprise came later when the doctor told them there were two lives growing inside Baekhyun instead of one. They were scared and nervous at first, of course, but also excited and overjoyed.

Chanyeol got home in no time as he kept remembering those days before the twins were born, while he drove. He parked the car, got down with a smile lingering in his lips as he walked to the front door of his house.

When he got in, the first thing he noticed was the soft music playing somewhere in the living room along with the sweet voice of his husband cooing and talking like an idiot to their kids. He took his shoes off, hung his coat and said out loud for Baekhyun to hear "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room, honey!" was Baekhyun's answer.

He went to meet his husband. When he got there he found Baekhyun standing between the beige couch and sofa, lightly rocking Young-soo in his arms while Young-mi was laying in the baby buggy beside him, wrapped in a cozy blanket. He was softly singing along to the music playing in the background. He was singing to the babies.

When Baekhyun noticed his presence he lifted his head and immediately gave him the brightest smile he could muster. Chanyeol felt something falter in his chest.

Baekhyun's eyes were still on him when he started walking, leaving his briefcase on the couch. The smaller leaned closer to the baby in his arms like he was going to tell him a secret, but the tone in which he spoke was deliberately loud enough for the other to hear him out. "Look, sweetheart, your daddy is here. And he looks like he missed you and your sister a lot." He half whispered, still rocking Young-soo lightly, with that smile never leaving his face.

Chanyeol smiled when he reached his husband.

"Soo say hi to your daddy," Baekhyun said, grabbing the baby small hand and waving it carefully towards Chanyeol. Then he lifted his face to look at him, giving him all his attention. "Hi, daddy," he told him.

"Hi," Chanyeol answered with a smile, leaning closer to put his lips against his husband's in a soft peck that he prolonged for a few more seconds just to feel Baekhyun's soft lips and smell the latter scent that he knew better than his own. _Ah_ , he thought, _this is home_.

When he parted he didn't separate completely, just enough to see his husband's eyes. They were shining.  
"I missed you," Chanyeol whispered, raising a hand to cup the left side of his face. Baekhyun leaned in it.

"I missed you too," Baekhyun spoke softly.

"And I also missed my other babies a lot." Chanyeol continued, putting his fingertips on Young-soo's chubby cheeks and pressing his lips on his forehead. He had that characteristic smell all babies have. Baby scent.

"I wish I could make Young-mi say hi to you as well, but she just fell asleep," the smaller told him.

Chanyeol looked down to where his daughter was peacefully resting with her eyes closed and her tiny baby hands clenched in tiny fists. She was beautiful. They both were. He sometimes got this feeling of wanting to squeeze them for how cute they were. Of course, he never did this. Baekhyun said it was some type of psychological reaction some people had with things they considered cute or adorable. He didn't understand it.

He crouched to watch her up close. "Aww, my princess. Can I say hi to her?" He asked.

"No. Chanyeol, didn't you hear me? She's sleeping, you're going to wake her up." Baekhyun said.

The taller simply pouted a little. "But I want to hold her, I miss her."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Here, hold Young-soo. I'm going to take Mimi upstairs."

At this Chanyeol looked up to him while standing up. "Don't you want me to do it?"

"No, it's okay."

They passed the boy from one's arms to the other's.

While Baekhyun was taking Young-mi upstairs, Chanyeol sat down on the couch with his son in his arms. Finally. He thought. Soo was looking up at him with those curious eyes of him, but not for too long, the concentration span of a baby was short after all. Chanyeol then caressed, with the very tip of his finger, the bridge of the baby's little button nose, making him let out an adorable gurgle. He had Baekhyun's nose.

He heard steps and raised his head to see his husband coming down the stairs. He recognized the striped button-up shirt he was wearing. How could he not, that was his shirt, it looked huge on Baekhyun.

The smaller reached the couch and plopped in it beside him, propping his arm in the backrest.

"Wearing my shirts again, babe?" Chanyeol asked.

"They're comfy." The accused said in a defensive tone, pulling the sleeves of the shirt so it completely drowned his hands. _Cute_.

"But those are the ones I use to work, babe," The taller said softly. "And they aren't even that comfortable, you could use my hoodies instead. Besides, that one isn't clean, I wore it yesterday." Chanyeol finished, looking at the other expectantly.

"It isn't so dirty." the smaller said convinced and he wrapped his arms around himself as if Chanyeol was threatening him to get it back that very instant.

"But it should already be on his way to the washing machine, I was planning to wash it today." Chanyeol wondered why his husband was suddenly so reluctant to meet his eyes. "Babe, what is it? Why don't you put on the clean clothes I don't use to work?"

Baekhyun said something back but it was mumbled and he was still looking down, so the taller couldn't catch it.

"What?" Chanyeol asked.

"I don't want to use your clean clothes."

"Why not?"

Baekhyun looked still reluctant and wasn't meeting his eyes yet. But then raised his head and told him, "Because those don't smell like you."

Chanyeol couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. A loud one. Baekhyun next to him frowned and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Don't laugh, idiot!" He yelled and seemed to be about to hit his husband's arm but stopped when he remembered the newborn in his arms. So he settled for crossing his arms over his chest with a huff and a grumpy face.

Chanyeol was still laughing with his head thrown against the backrest. "Why do you need my clothes to smell like me to use them?" He turned his head to the side to look at Baekhyun and saw how his face had become red, he was embarrassed. Chanyeol thought his little spouse looked another level of adorable when he was embarrassed, so he was enjoying this way too much.

"Fuck off, I'm not telling you anything." Was the smaller's answer, then he was standing up to leave.

"No! No no no, Baekhyun, babe, stay. Please."

The blonde man looked at him still frowning and still reddening. "Not if you don't stop laughing."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'll stop."

Only when the laughter finally died, Baekhyun sat down again.

"So," Chanyeol started, looking at him, although Baekhyun was avoiding his eyes again. "What's the reason?"

"The reason for what?" He answered sharply with another question.

"The reason why you wait for me to use a garment so it smells like me before wearing yourself," Chanyeol said with a calm but still slightly teasing voice.

Baekhyun didn't seem interested in answering, instead, he was completely focused on the task of following the pattern on the shirt with his finger.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" the black-haired man continued, trying to get something from his suddenly shy husband. "It's not that I think it's something ridiculous, maybe just a little weird. But a cute kind of weird!" He exclaimed when he only got a glare from the smaller. "It's like you're one of those characters in one of your paranormal novels, the ones about werewolves. Like you need your mate's scent around you to feel safe, wasn't it like that?"

Baekhyun's blush extended to his ears. He cursed his husband in his mind for always insisting on reading all of his novels when he finished them.

"It's just… it's just that I…" Baekhyun was gnawing at his lower lip trying to explain himself without sounding like a fool.

"That you what?" He heard the tall man ask, encouraging him to keep talking. When he looked up he saw Chanyeol looking at him fondly.

"It's just that I miss you a lot… when you leave. And even if… even if it sounds silly, having your smell around, as you said, helps. It actually helps. That's why I don't want to get out of bed in the mornings, but like I can't do that I search for something that still smells like you and wear it all day. Most of the days it's the shirts you wore for work the previous day. That's why." When he finished he was playing with the shirt cuffs, feeling stupid.

"Oh babe," Chanyeol said, and he lifted from the couch to go put Young-soo in the baby buggy, now that he had dozed off in his daddy's big arms. Then he was back on the couch in an instant. "Hey," he said, taking Baekhyun's chin with one hand to lift his face gently. "It's not silly." He said comfortingly.

The smaller looked up at him with his lower lip still caught between his teeth and those droopy eyes that drove him crazy. "It isn't?" He asked with a small voice.

"No, not at all," Chanyeol answered scouting closer to the other and grabbing his face with both hands. "You know what? I miss you too. A lot. Every day. Lately, I even have a hard time focusing on the things I have to do because of it. So if wearing my clothes makes you feel more comfortable, keep doing it. It's okay."

"Are you sure it's okay? They're the shirts you wear to go to work, after all."

"Yes, sweetheart, it's okay. Don't worry." Chanyeol said, caressing the side of Baekhyun's face with his thumb. "I'm sorry for laughing, I just thought you looked cute."

"And how me being cute is something funny?" The smaller asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It just is," Chanyeol said with a smile. "Now you don't need that anymore." He signaled the shirt with his head.

"Why not?"

"Cause now I'm here, you don't have to miss me anymore." The taller said smirking. "You can have the first-hand scent coming from the original source." He finished, pointing himself proudly.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Now you're the one being ridiculous."

Chanyeol opened exaggeratedly his mouth and put one hand over his heart pretending he was hurt. "That was really mean, Park Baekhyun."

Said man just laughed a little.

"But I forgive you the same. Now come here." Before the smaller could even try to move the taller was already lifting him up in his arms and putting him on his lap, with his back against Chanyeol's chest.

Baekhyun sighed contented, while he leaned back on his husband's chest and Chanyeol, at the same time, surrounded him by the waist with his arms.

"What now?" Baekhyun asked, resting his head back on the taller's shoulder.

"Now…" The latter brought him closer and nuzzled his nose along the smaller's neck. "You get to enjoy my unique fragrance. Although, you smell pretty damn good yourself." He said, his lips were brushing his ear, tickling him. "Maybe I'll be the one enjoying you now."

He then started leaving little nips to his earlobe, making Baekhyun giggle as he sank further into Chanyeol's chest.

***

It was dinner time and Chanyeol offered to cook this time just like most nights. Baekhyun didn't oppose this because 1 he was tired, and 2 Chanyeol was really good at cooking. Like really good.

Chanyeol was cutting vegetables on the kitchen counter and Baekhyun was revising some of the stuff he had managed to write today when they heard the first of the twins (Young-soo) wake up crying, quickly followed by the other one (Young-mi). Chanyeol turned around with the knife in his hand to look first towards the stairs and then at his husband. "Want me to go?"

Baekhyun sighed raising from the table. "No, don't worry, I'll go. They're probably hungry again, it's time," he answered.

He came back down minutes after with both Young-mi and Young-soo in his arms. Chanyeol stepped closer to help him put Young-soo in his buggy while he sat on his previous chair settling down to feed the baby.

Chanyeol took Soo to the counter with him to continue preparing the meal while swinging the buggy with his feet at the same time so the boy wouldn't start crying again.

They were facing each other and when Chanyeol raised his head again he caught his husband starting to lift his shirt (Chanyeol's shirt) and he gulped. _Here we go again_ , he thought to himself.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun completely exposed one breast and brought the baby's head closer to it, Young-mi immediately latching on it and sucking hungrily, enjoying her dinner.

Chanyeol though, couldn't seem to keep the exposed tit and the other one that was still underneath the dress shirt out of his mind. They weren't too big, he was pretty sure he could cover one entirely with the palm of his hand, although they were constantly filled since he had double the demand so he produce double of milk, so he'll have enough to feed the twins. They were round right now, kinda bouncy with the pale rosy nipples erect that turn a little redder when he finished breastfeeding the babies. Chanyeol wondered how much redder he could turn them if he sucked hard enough, how soft and squeezable they would feel under his hands.

He shook his head when he realized he was still staring and that he had stopped swinging Young-soo, so he tried to focus on the dinner again.

Baekhyun didn't know this, how his husband constantly thought about his breasts since they had started to swell back when he was still pregnant and until today. Chanyeol hadn't mentioned it. Why? He didn't know. He certainly wanted to. He had been holding on for months now.

Actually, they hadn't had sex since Baekhyun's eighth month of pregnancy.

Sure they have done other things to relieve themselves, jerked and sucked each other off, mostly Chanyeol to Baekhyun when he wasn't feeling so well. But they haven't gone with penetration for far to long time. At least it seemed like too long for Chanyeol, he wasn't used to it. And lately, with how busy he had been with the company and Baekhyun with his new book and both with the twins, they hadn't gone past kisses. And Chanyeol couldn't help but notice this lack of intimacy every day that went by.

It wasn't they didn't feel like it or didn't want it, Chanyeol definitely want it. And he was sure Baekhyun wouldn't be opposed to it either. It was just a series of inconveniences that had Chanyeol blue-balled today.

Around the 29th week of pregnancy Baekhyun started to have complications, he had minor bleeding and cramps, it wasn't so serious but he was prescribed lots of rest and he couldn't do things that'd require too much effort. Besides the normal swelled feet, lower back pains and fatigue, he wasn't exactly in the mood for sex.

Although he was horny most time that he wasn't, so Chanyeol would relieve him. Sucking him off while giving him a gentle prostate massage proved to be quite effective. Although sometimes Baekhyun would help him giving him a handjob (Chanyeol didn't let him do anything else, assuring him that his hands were enough), most of the times the pregnant man was so exhausted that he ended up passing out almost immediately after reaching climax in his husband handsome mouth, leaving Chanyeol to deal with the problem with his own hands. Baekhyun would wake up the next morning feeling like shit, profusely apologizing and kissing the taller man everywhere his pouty mouth could reach, promising to do better the next time.

Chanyeol always told him that it didn't matter, that he was doing it just to make him feel better and that he didn't need to worry about him. And it was true. Those last months of the pregnancy Chanyeol had been okay with having to touch himself to finish because he hated seeing his little husband in pain and uncomfortable.

Then the delivery came, which Chanyeol knew it had taken a lot of effort and suffering from Baekhyun. Then his recovery and the arrival of the twins to their house, and trying to adapt to their new life taking care of two newborns. And now, almost a month after Baekhyun give birth, it was their schedules and how busy both were. Even when they had some free time, they were so exhausted that they rather chose to go to sleep and cuddle.

Also the twins, the babies hadn't disappeared.

And all of this unavoidable abstention was taking a toll on Chanyeol. He had thought of this before but had dismissed it. Maybe his lack of proactiveness in the office was directly related to his lack of physical contact and lack of attention from his husband. It could be. He found himself thinking more and more of Baekhyun and his babies when he was working. Lately, it was mostly Baekhyun, the amount of time it has passed since they had full sex, and his pretty little tits and how would they taste like. _God_.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Baekhyun asked, still breastfeeding their daughter. He was staring, Chanyeol realized. He also had stopped cutting the vegetables again.

"It's okay, I'm kinda… off lately." He answered, rubbing his forehead. He needed to focus, his mind was not making it easier for him.

Baekhyun just smiled reassuringly at him. "Would you bring me Soo and take Mimi? She's done."

"Sure."

Chanyeol grabbed the baby that was in the buggy sucking his fist, took him to the man sitting, putting him down on Baekhyun's right arm and then taking an already sleeping Young-mi from his left one and putting her down where his brother had been.

He saw Baekhyun already lifting the shirt to expose his other breast but before he could take a better look of a full tit or an angry red nipple he turned around and put all of his emphasis in doing what he was supposed to be doing, instead of fantasizing with his little husband. He needed to finish the dinner, damnit.

With this new determination, he didn't look back a Baekhyun again while the latter finished feeding both twins and put them on their respective strollers as they were already dozing off. Alter that, the shorter man went to do something else, Chanyeol heard him say something about laundry but he only hummed as an answer.

When the meal was already done, he set the table for two and called Baekhyun. "Baek, baby, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" He could hear Baekhyun's voice from somewhere deep in the house.

When he reappeared in the kitchen, Chanyeol felt like he had gained back his composure, he had stopped feeling like he was going to jump on his husband at any minute.

They sat at the table, with the babies on sight, and started eating.

"Hmmm, honey. This is so good!" Baekhyun said with his full mouth and delighted expression on his face. He looked up and smiled at Chanyeol with his lips pressed. "You outdid yourself, like always."

Chanyeol smiled back at him wondering if with how distracted he had been while preparing it, the food actually turned out good. He took a bite himself and, yep, it was definitely good. He could see Baekhyun digging on his bowl like this was his last dinner and smiled at the image.

"How was your day?" Both asked at the same time, breaking into laughter immediately after.

"You first," Chanyeol spoke first.

"Oh it was just normal, you know, the usual," Baekhyun said making a gesture with a hand as if it wasn't important. Chanyeol didn't think the same way.

"I still want to know."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but proceeded to tell him about his day with the twins. "They woke up a little bit earlier today, don't know why, so after breakfast when they were taking a nap I decided to clean a little bit around the house. After lunch Eunji came, so while she was watching over the kids I tried to make some progress with the book."

"How did that go?" Chanyeol asked, especially interested in that part. He knew Baekhyun has been going through a writer's block since his last months of pregnancy, and even if he didn't have an exact deadline yet, he knew the shorter was feeling a little frustrated about his inability to move forward with his story.

Baekhyun immediately smiled the brightest at his question. "Actually quite well, I'm surprised. I was able to complete a total of 4.000 words this afternoon only, when I've been struggling to finish one simple paragraph in the last two months."

"That's awesome!" Chanyeol claimed. Truly happy with the news. At least Baekhyun was getting the motivation he needed for his job, Chanyeol couldn't say the same about himself. "And the babies? Did they gave you or Eunji a hard time?"

A sigh "Some. They were a little restless when I was having lunch and later when they were with Eunji and I was finishing with the writing. But it was nothing, they just wanted me to carry them around. You know how Soo loves to give walks on every corner of the house and Mimi is taking a liking to the sounds of the tv lately."

Chanyeol let out a little laugh, wanting to listen more. He loved these daily stories about his kids, he sometimes felt sad for not being present on some of them.

"But now tell me, how was everything at the office?" Baekhyun finally asked.

Chanyeol could only groan and lowered his head as he remembered the tedious day he'd had.

"That bad?" The smaller voice came, laced with humor.

"It was a nightmare." He answered.

Baekhyun grabbed his glass of water. "You're still working on that project you told me before?"

"Yeah, we're still trying to wrap it up. It should be done by the end of the week, but we keep coming up with complications and delays. I don't know if we're gonna make it." Chanyeol could feel the tension from earlier sneaking back to wrap around his neck.

"Oh, I know you'll make it. Right, kids? Daddy's a very hardworking man." Baekhyun directed that to him but the voice was the one he used to talk to the babies.

Chanyeol smiled. "You should stop calling me that."

"What? Daddy?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"But you are the babies' daddy!" the smaller exclaimed, between fake offended and definitely mocking. "And… _my_ daddy as well." He smirked at Chanyeol mischievously.

The latter softly laughed and reached out across the table to boop Baek's button nose. "Really, stop that."

Said nose scrunched cutely and the owner tried to bite the offensive finger, without succeeding. "Why? Does it bother you?" Baekhyun continued teasing while waving the chopsticks in front of his face and stuffing his mouth with more food. "Do you perhaps have a kink I'm not aware of?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Seeing the number of times you've used that to refer to me on your own, without me asking you to do it and without a reason, I think the one with a daddy kink is you."

Baekhyun simply smiled brightly at him and didn't clarify any further.

"So going back to your day…" Baekhyun started. Chanyeol could feel how, with only those words, all the peace and calm that he had obtained just being with his family in this short period of time, started to leave him to give place for the tension from the office. He didn't want that.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. It's nothing, I'll solve it. Don't worry."

Chanyeol could see how his husband seemed to consider this before deciding to drop the topic as he told him to do.

They finished eating still laughing about their both silly occurrences and funny anecdotes of the twins.

After they cleaned up and washed the dishes they gave the babies a bath.

While Young-soo cried in Baekhyun's arms because he wasn't that fond of water, Young-mi seemed to be hypnotized by the weird faces his daddy Chanyeol showed her, letting out occasionally small chuckles and smiles.

When the babies were already cleaned, dried and changed they were lulled to sleep again and put on their respective cradles.

The clock marked ten o'clock and both parents were more than ready to go to sleep as well.

Baekhyun was the first to go take a shower, so Chanyeol decided to check his emails while he waited. Ten minutes later Baekhyun came out of the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, his hair dripping water, and it was Chanyeol's turn.

He turned on the shower, put himself under the headset and let the warm water fall on his head, shoulders, his nape, back, everywhere it could reach, relaxing every patch of skin it touched and the tense muscles underneath. He let out a big sigh. This was good.  
He washed himself thoroughly, trying not to take too long. He was out minutes later, wrapped a towel around his hips, used another one to dry his hair and entered their shared bedroom again.

The first thing he saw has his little husband, already in bed, leaning against the headboard, changed in his bedclothes, checking something on his cellphone.

Not only he looked super adorable, wrapped in the comforters with his fluffy still humid hair covering his forehead, falling slightly over his droopy eyes; but he also looked quite tempting, with his soft skin glassy and cheeks flushed from his previous bath, his pink bottom lip trapped between his teeth in concentration while he read. Chanyeol forced himself to stop staring and moved towards his dresser. He grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer and his pajama pants (he preferred sleeping shirtless) and took them to his side of the bed where he sat at the edge.

Once he was already changed on his clean clothes and finished drying most of the water from his head with the towel, he finally got in the bed. He should've dried his hair properly with the hairdryer, but he was very tired.

While Chanyeol covered himself with the comforter, he scattered closer to Baekhyun until he was flushed against his side. One arm went to wrap around the older man's waist underneath the covers and his nose advanced until it came in touch with a warm neck. Chanyeol took in a deep breath, he smelled clean and sweet.

"What are you doing?" The deep voice came muffled since the owner had his mouth pressed against the skin.

"I'm just revising what I wrote today, checking grammar and that," Baekhyun answered.

"Can I see?"

"You already know the answer to that."

The younger groaned frustrated. "Not until it's finished." He said, burying himself deeper in his husband's neck.

Baekhyun laughed softly.

"Can't you do that tomorrow? Let's go to sleep." Chanyeol spoke again, sounding tired.

"Five more minutes and I'm done."

Chanyeol huffed, and decided to take matters in his own hands. He tightened the hold he had on Baekhyun's waist with his right hand and brought over his left one, passing it under the other's back and circled him in a whole embrace, bringing him closer to his chest and making him lie down almost completely. He then started nosing along the side of his neck from his ear slowly all the way down to his shoulder, the one he exposed by moving away the fabric of the shirt that was covering it.

He repeated this a couple of times combining it with his hands slowly caressing the other's waist and back until he felt the little body relax against his.

He eventually replaced his nose with his mouth to leave small kisses pressed against the same patch of skin. Quickly the small pecks give way to nosier but still soft kisses and these to hungrier, more demanding open-mouthed kisses. When he wasn't satisfied with those anymore, Chanyeol started softly nipping at the skin until a particularly hard bite to his earlobe made Baekhyun drop his phone and try to turn around to face his husband, although the long arms around him didn't let him.

"Ok, Chanyeol, now you have my attention, what is it?" His tone seemed to be hard but there was no bite in his words.

Chanyeol stopped, but he didn't make any move to loosen up his hold or to even look at him.

"Chanyeol? Honey?" Baekhyun tried again.

"It's nothing." Chanyeol finally answered. "I just… I miss you." He then proceeded to demonstrate this statement by tightening his hold again making them stick even closer if that was possible.

Baekhyun giggled, amused about how needy his giant of a husband could be sometimes. "Idiot." He said, weakly slapping the arm around his tummy. "I miss you too, but you already told me that earlier, didn't you?"

"I know," Chanyeol spoke with his face buried on his neck. "but that's not what I'm talking about, I mean that too but…"

"Chanyeol, honey, I can't understand what you're saying."

Chanyeol sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I…" A big hand lowered until it reached the cheek of a perky butt and groped it a little bit. "Miss you." he voiced low into the smaller's ear, while the same hand squeezed hard the buttock that was in its power. "It's been a long time since we went all the way."

Baekhyun let out a little gasp with the realization, followed by a whimper that came out unintentionally when the hand kept fondling him, sending a chill through his body, and the mouth resumed his previous labor.

"Oh," He managed to utter. "That's what you… meant." He couldn't get out of his shock. It had been too sudden and his husband hadn't touched him like this in a while.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol continued with his affairs, very focused on his task. Baekhyun could feel himself getting excited about the situation and his body starting to respond to the caresses and touches.

"Yeol," He patted his husband's head, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work as he seemed to not hear him. "Yeol, wait…Yeol- ah!" He moaned suddenly when he bit the skin above his collarbone. Baekhyun pulled his hair until Chanyeol finally gave in and looked up to see him.

"What is it, dear?" He propped himself up in the mattress to kiss him on the cheek.

"Nothing, it's just," Nervousness suddenly crept on him and he couldn't look at the other in the eyes. "I know it's been a while, even more for you. And I want it too, I really want it, seriously. But… right now," His voice trailed off.

"Right now what, babe?"

Color rose to his Baekhyun's face. "It's not a big deal, it's just silly." He still won't look Chanyeol.

So the latter took his hot face in his hands and lifted it gently so they would look eye to eye. "Baek, you can tell me." He tried to encourage him.

The smaller man took a breath and spoke again. "Can't it be another time?"

"So you don't want to do it?" Chanyeol's expression fell and he looked like a kicked puppy.

Baekhyun immediately felt bad. He shook his head repeatedly and put his hand on top of the ones that were still on his cheeks. "No, it's not that! I'm just tired today. With Mimi and Soo, and the house and the book, I'm kinda exhausted. I do want to do it, I really _really_ want to. As much as you do, just… not today?"

Understanding spread on Chanyeol's face. "Ohh. Yes, baby, of course." He left a peck on the tip of his nose. "You don't have to feel embarrassed to tell me you're tired, it's okay." Both felt relieved. "Now let's go to sleep."

He turned the lights off and they settled in their normal position, Baekhyun's head resting in one of Chanyeol's arms, the other hugging Baekhyun's waist and holding him close. The latter's face buried in Chanyeol's chest.

"We can do it tomorrow, no?" It was Baekhyun.

"Mmm, sure. You promise?"

"Promise!"

"Ok, but you have to stop tiring yourself so much. We hired Eunji precisely for that, to help you out with the babies and things in the house. Let her help you."

Baekhyun nodded against his chest.

"No, babe, I'm gonna need you to promise me that as well. Verbally." Chanyeol insisted.

Baekhyun groaned annoyed but obliged. "Ok, I promise I'll let Eunji help me more and won't tire myself so much."

"Good boy." Chanyeol smiled and kissed him goodnight one last time.

Even though that promise didn't last long. After that, the whole week seemed to be affected by a series of inevitable inconveniences that didn't allow either to fulfill their desire. As if the universe itself was against the idea.

***

The next day, on Tuesday, when they were already in bed, in their pajamas, making out; they had the first bitter taste of what was coming.

Chanyeol was on top of Baekhyun, one knee between the other's thighs and his hands cupping the smaller's face while his lips tangled with Baekhyun's in a heated but slow make-out session. Baekhyun's arms were around his shoulders.

Chanyeol was caressing the older's cheeks with his thumbs while savoring his lips, pressing his mouth over Baekhyun's, catching his lower lip with both of his own, making him whimper quietly and giving Chanyeol an opportunity to finally insert his tongue inside the smaller's mouth.

He first started to explore the warm cavity to then go further to find the other's shy wet muscle, tangle it with his own and suck on it.  
When he deemed that french kiss enough, he parted away with a last peck. He looked down and saw the lips he had just kissed shining with moisture.

He felt the urge to ravish that tempting mouth again but he forced himself to go down lower instead and planted his lips on his husband's long graceful neck, staying there and making sure to thoroughly kiss and nibble on the smooth skin. At the same time, he slowly lowered his hands from his cheeks to the upper part of his chest, over the shirt that covered it.

He could feel the bland flesh that was underneath and the hasty beating of a heart. That made his own blood pump faster through his veins with newfound excitement. Baekhyun's elaborated breathing could be heard above him.

He positioned his big hands on top of the little tits and gently flicked the nubs with his fingers just to see what would it provoke. The reaction came in the form of a surprised gasp followed by a whine that made Chanyeol's knees go numb. When he looked back up he saw Baekhyun's eyes opened wide, surprised with his own reaction but aroused as well.

Thankfully Chanyeol was already partially laying on a bed, otherwise, he would've fallen to the floor. It had been so long.

With a renewed enthusiasm to see what was under the shirt, he ordered his hands to move, took the hem of the shirt and started lifting it when a sudden and loud noise startled them both, making Baekhyun flinch and interrupting the taller's actions immediately.

It came from the baby monitor on one of the nightstands. It was one of the twins crying. They were supposed to be sleeping. Well, this certainly wasn't something rare or new.

With a groan and quite some effort, Chanyeol separated from his husband and sat on his heels.

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That has to be Soo."

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Baekhyun lowered his hands and looked straight at him. "I just know."

A little smile tugged at the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. He lifted from the bed. "I'll go get him." He said.

Baekhyun just nodded as he tried to sit.

When he entered the twin's room and got closer to their cradles he realized that it was indeed Young-soo who was crying. He took the baby and a small towel he fished from one of the drawers to the main bedroom, where he found Baekhyun already settled in against the headboard, ready to receive the baby in his arms.

So Chanyeol was left with no other option but to wait until the spoiled baby finished eating to take him back.

He finally got a peek of the breasts he had been yearning to see a few minutes earlier, but not in the way he wanted it. He even had to look away at some point and grab his phone to distract his mind from going… places. _Not now_.

When Baekhyun finished breastfeeding Young-soo, he cleaned the already sleeping baby's mouth with the towel and then his own chest. He passed the baby to Chanyeol who tucked him back nice and secure in his crib and returned to his room.

They could've continued where they've left but he had noticed how his husband's eyes were almost closed while he was feeding Soo, and how he nodded off from time to time. So he figured Baekhyun was already too tired and not in the mood to continue anymore.

To be honest he was kinda tired himself.

In the main bedroom, Baekhyun was still in a sitting position but with his eyes fully closed and his lips slightly opened deep breathing. He was already asleep.

Chanyeol smiled, affected by how cute he looked and got in the bed again, bringing Baekhyun to lay back down comfortable, tucking him in the covers as he did with his son and laying beside him, putting one arm below his head and the other around his waist, hugging him closer to his chest, getting ready to sleep.

With the movement Baekhyun woke up and shifted closer to the broad chest, snuggling there without opening his eyes.

"Yeol…" The half-sleep voice whispered.

"Hmm," He said to let him know he was listening.

"We didn't get to do it." The small voice continued murmuring.

Chanyeol sighed. "Don't worry, babe." He kissed him in the forehead. "We're both too tired to continue now. Next time."

"Tomorrow?" The voice insisted, dozing off again lulled by the rich and deep timbre of the bigger voice talking to him.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Chanyeol promised.

 _At least I hope_ , he thought with a mix of amusement and discontent.

***

Wednesday

Chanyeol woke up to something warm stuck to his side, squirming in his arms. He frowned, why was it moving so much?

He felt the thing wrap shorter arms around him, just like Chanyeol had it embraced, and come even closer to his body, almost on top of him.

He then felt the small thing started leaving soft and wet touches on his chest. Kisses actually. The thing was leaving kisses on his chest. And with that last thought, he finished waking up entirely and realized that it wasn't a thing, it was Baekhyun, his husband.

Just when he opened his eyes, Baekhyun left a wet kiss on a certain spot on his neck that made a jolt of electricity go from that point all the way down to his groin.

"Baek…" He moaned. The smaller kept stamping kisses along his neck. Chanyeol tried to separate them to be able to see his husband face, pushing a little his shoulders but Baekhyun wouldn't budge. He continued with his path of kisses, determined as if he were on a mission.

Chanyeol tried again. "Baekhyun, babe… wait." If he didn't stop him, like in that instant, he'll have another problem to deal with and he had to prepare for work.

But his husband didn't seem like he cared about that, in fact, he seemed to be looking for that result exactly. He confirmed it when after a sweet kiss behind his left ear, the little devil bit into the skin at the same time that he positioned one of his legs between Chanyeol's, and nudged his now growing erection with his knee, making him let out another moan, louder this time.

That set him to motion. He had to use a little bit more force this time but he finally got to detach Baekhyun's clingy body from his and sat down on the bed. He instantly missed the comfort he'd been in, but he couldn't allow himself to stay like that.

He turned around to look at his husband who was lying face up on the mattress. He saw his fluffy bed hair, his droopy eyes looking at him with curiosity and maybe a touch of worry, his red-tinted cheeks, the lips that were torturing him minutes ago and felt the urge of cover him with his body and attack those lips with his until neither could tell where one ended and the other began.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol answered with another question.

Baekhyun bit his lip and avoided his eyes. "I… felt bad for… you know, last night."

Chanyeol made him sit beside him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still, I was thinking about what you said the other night, and it's true, you've been... holding up, all this time. And it made me feel bad, so I thought maybe I could give you a little help now." When he finished talking, his cheeks were bright red, and he was still avoiding the taller's eyes.

Chanyeol couldn't help reach out his hand to cup the smaller's hot cheek and caress it. "Babe." He said, stifling a laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. And, as much as I would love to take on your offer, we don't have time, I have to go to work."

"Actually," Baekhyun said, snapping his head up to look at him. "We have some time. It's still early."

Chanyeol turned his head almost 120° to see the clock sitting on his night table and confirm that, indeed, he had one hour and twenty minutes left before he had to go to the office.

"We have at least half an hour before you have to start dressing up and everything." Baekhyun started talking again, making Chanyeol look back at him again. "And I thought to settle for something quick right now, you know, to let you relieve some… tension. And we can go all the way later tonight, what do you think?"

Chanyeol smiled and patted his husband's head. "You planned everything, right? But what about you?"

"You can do the same to me after, or not. It doesn't matter." Baekhyun answered, but he rushed to continue when he saw the taller's expression. "It's okay really. You've done this to me so many times before, when I was still carrying, now I want to do it for you. I can wait until the night, really."

Chanyeol didn't seem to be fully convinced but he still went with what Baekhyun wanted. He laid back down on the bed again, and Baekhyun came to lay on top of him.

"You know we just wasted several precious minutes talking, do you?" The smaller said, dipping his head to kiss the other collarbones.

Chanyeol laughed, _'I know, sorry'_ it's what he was going to say but he couldn't since a mouth came crashing down against his with desperation. He kissed back with the same force but let the smaller be the one to dominate the kiss and determine the rhythm. Soon Baekhyun decided that it was time to move down so he left Chanyeol's mouth, making a 'pop' sound and attached his own lips to the latter's jaw, then the top of this neck, his ears, behind them, the Adam's apple, the base of his neck, that spot where the neck connects with the shoulder, upper arms, chest, pecs, nipples, ribs, abs, navel, and when he got to his lower abdomen and started kissing his happy trail, Chanyeol was already panting.

Baekhyun's little hands were playing with the elastic band of his pajama pants, his eyes closed while his pink glistening lips left open-mouthed kisses on the skin there. Chanyeol was about to burst.

He tangled the fingers of one hand on the smaller's hair and tugged a bit. "Babe, please, stop playing around. You're driving me nuts."

Baekhyun looked up making Chanyeol let go of his hair, smiled at him before nodding and lowering his attention again.

He lifted the waistband of both the pants and underwear together and put them down to his knees, finally freeing his half-hard member.

The smaller's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his long dick as if it was the first time he saw it. He then took it in his hand and wrapped his pretty fingers around its girth.

Chanyeol hissed, he hadn't felt his lover's hands on his dick in a while, it had been his own hands all this time.

Then the sweet thing started moving his hand slowly along the whole length, making it go from semi-hard to fully erect in an instant. He continued jerking him off like that, making the taller gasp for air, to then add the other hand as well. He stroked the cock with both hands, going each time faster, driving him more and more crazy with arousal. When he stopped all movement suddenly though, he didn't let go of his member.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down at his husband, who was staring at his dick intently while biting his lower lip.

"Baek?" He asked.

Baekhyun didn't answer him right away or took his eyes off the current object of his desire, he leaned down resting with his elbows on the mattress until his face was hovering over the tip of the penis he had between his hands.

He spoke then. "I want to suck you off." His voice was lower and his eyes hadn't drifted from his member when he said that. A small pink tongue peeked out and licked through the bottom lip, leaving it shiny wet.

Chanyeol's dick visibly twitched at that and the tip got to touch Baekhyun's chin with the movement. Chanyeol grunted and cursed internally at the view.

"No one's stopping you, sweetheart." Chanyeol put his hand on the back of Baekhyun's head again, encouraging him. He noticed how his voice had dropped a few octaves and was even hoarser that when he just woke up.

Baekhyun looked up at him for a second, then the next one he was leaning in again, shortening the small distance between his face and the cock in front of him. Chanyeol could feel those beautiful lips ghosting over the head of his dick, bracing himself for when he would finally touch him with them.

The next thing they knew was that the baby monitor was screaming at them again.

Both groaned in frustration at the same time, Chanyeol threw his head back closing his eyes tight, Baekhyun dropped his head to the taller's inner thigh.

After a few seconds of wallowing in their misery, Baekhyun moved first. He crawled over Chanyeol until he was level with his head and pecked him shortly on the lips, then he got up from the bed and was out of the room and heading towards the twins's one in a minute. Chanyeol took a few more to recover and calm his accelerated heart.

Well, a cold shower would have to be today.

When he came down the stairs and into the kitchen he was already dressed up and ready to go, feeling pretty much like shit. He found Baekhyun already there with the babies and fresh coffee.

He drank a cup of it, black, in one go. He pecked both his kids on their foreheads as a goodbye and then kissed his husband on the lips a bit longer.

When they parted, Baekhyun looked up to him with some pink still dusting his cheeks from earlier.

"Sorry," he said.

Chanyeol simply shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile that the shorter returned. He pecked him on the cheek one last time.

"See you tonight."

Baekhyun nodded.

And with that, he was out of the house and ready to start a new day.

***

It was during the lunch break when Jongdae found him hunched over his meal on the snack bar, the day already getting to him.

"Wow," he heard his friend before seeing him. "You really look like shit."

He raised his head to see Jongdae sitting across from him on the table. He glared at him.

Jongdae didn't even pretend he was offended. Or that he cared. "Seriously, what happened to you? You look like you'd kill me with your bare hands if you could."

Chanyeol looked at his hands, flexing his fingers. "You think I couldn't?"

"Oh c'mon, stop that. I know very well I'm not the reason why you're like this, so no need to take it out on me."

Chanyeol sighed, he was right.

"So tell me. What happened?" his friend insisted.

"Nothing happened, I'm just tired and kinda overwhelmed with work."

"Mmmm, that's weird. I know you, we've been crammed with work like this before. You're not the type to get 'overwhelmed' because of it."

"Well, maybe now I am." He answered a bit irritated.

"Mmmm," his friend went again, he was getting annoying. "Are you sure it's only that? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Chanyeol sensed that Jongdae could tell his sour mood had something to do with his husband, it was true after all, his friend knew him well. But he didn't want him to have a wrong impression about Baekhyun, he hadn't done anything wrong. So he decided to tell him everything.

Maybe it had been a bad choice.

"So you mean to tell me… You're trying to tell me the whole reason… the motive, the cause of your bad mood these past few days is…" He couldn't finish since the laugh he was trying not so hard to muffle, finally escaped his mouth in the loudest scandalous way. "is because you've been sex-deprived!?" He continued laughing at his expenses.

"You're sexually frustrated, dealing with a prolonged lack of intercourse, going through a dry season, has been given the lover's nuts, you've been diagnosed with a severe case of blue balls of…"

"Ok, stop it now! I get it, you get it, I think all the people here get it now."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept laughing between words. "It just that I didn't expect it. You and Baekhyun seem like the type of couple that has a perfect, balanced, active sexual life."

"We do!" He claimed, louder than he intended. "Or at least we had, up until a few months prior to the birth of the babies." He said in a lower tone.

"Mhh," Jongdae said as if indicating him to continue.

"It's not like we don't want to, or we lack motivation, inspiration, imagination… or whatever! It's not that, at all. I assure you. It's just that we never seem to choose the right time or occasion. I don't know." He finished, feeling more frustrated than when he started talking.

"It's understandable," Jongdae spoke calmly while stealing bites of Chanyeol's forgotten food. "I mean you're both quite busy, with your respective jobs and the twins, they're two after all, and that means more work, more dedication."

Chanyeol nodded at this.

"But, you need to take the time to tend to you and your husband's needs too. Otherwise, your frustrations will start to reflect on your job, and you don't want that. Also, I'll have to put up with ugly grim face every day, and I don't want that." He finished as he stood up from the table and left towards the elevator with Chanyeol's water bottle in his hand.

***

That night, when they were already tangled up in a situation very much alike to the one of the day before and that very morning, something else came in the way of them finally going all the way.

They were making out fervently, caressing and rubbing against each other; clothes already off and thrown on the floor when Chanyeol reached his hand to the bedside table looking for something. He searched and searched but he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Babe, where's the lube?" He asked, separating enough to whisper the words into Baekhyun's lips, only to dive back in again.

"I don't know, I thought it was at your table." The other could answer, a little dizzy when Chanyeol pulled away again to let him catch a breath.

At this Chanyeol stopped and reluctantly pulled apart from his husband's arms. He started searching through the drawer of his bedside table and then Baekhyun's. He found nothing there. He then went to their bathroom and searched through all of the drawers, boxes and every nook there. Nothing.

He came out of the bathroom, Baekhyun was sitting on the bed now.

"I can't find any bottle of lube." He told him, trying to think of places where they could keep any.

"It doesn't matter, sweety, we don't need it. Come back to the bed." Baekhyun stretched his arms towards him, inciting him to go back. But Chanyeol knew better than to let himself be tempted.

"No, baby, don't even try to convince me of that. It's been a while since the last time, there's no way I'm going to take you without prepping you well."

Baekhyun simply sighed. Once something got in his husband's head it was hard to convince him otherwise, especially when it was about this sort of things. Besides, he was probably right.

So he just saw him go through the bathroom once again and the rest of the main bedroom. When he didn't find anything there, he went out of the room to the other bathroom in the house.

He came back a few minutes later with a small bottle of baby oil that he must have found somewhere. He stood in the door frame, looking at the little bottle first and then at Baekhyun.

The smaller puffed. "Yeol no, we can't use that. That rips condoms." He said and then it hit him. "Condoms! We don't have any!"

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah!" Baekhyun claimed immediately. "I mean, possibilities of me getting pregnant right now are kinda low, but still, we can't take risks!"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"So what now? We wait till tomorrow, to get all the things we need?"

The taller started shaking his head frantically. "No! No no no no." He repeated like a mantra while climbing back to bed, throwing the useless bottle over his shoulder. He was in front of Baekhyun now, who was looking at him like he was a madman. "There's this place that opens all night, I could take the car, drive there, get the stuff and come back fast."

Baekhyun frowned. "I don't know…"

"Babe trust me, it's not far. I could go there and be back in ten minutes. Fifteen tops."

"Okay, if you say so." Baekhyun shrugged.

"All you have to do is wait for me just like this, just like you are right now." Chanyeol came closer, sitting on top of Baekhyun, kissing him again. "Just wait for me, babe. I'll be right back." He continued his ministrations.

"Yeol…" the smaller moaned. But then he stood firm. "Chanyeol!" He grabbed the taller's face and pushed it away from him. "You have to go!"

The latter smirked down at him. "I know. I was making sure you were still in the mood." He then stood up and put on his clothes.

"I am." Baekhyun huffed and covered himself with the blanket, watching his husband.

Chanyeol was already leaving when he turned back again to look at him. "Wait for me." He repeated one more time.

Baekhyun smiled, amused, and sent him a flying kiss as an answer.

It took Chanyeol 12 minutes with 43 seconds to go, buy a stripe of condoms and a big bottle of strawberry-scented lube and come back. A whole record.

Unfortunately, it took Baekhyun 7 minutes and 5 seconds to fall deeply asleep.

In his defense, he'd tried very hard to not let himself fall into Morpheus's arms, but he wasn't very good at fighting sleep lately.

When Chanyeol entered the room carrying a bag with the stuff he bought, barely containing his excitement, and saw the man in the bed who was supposed to be waiting for him, out for this world, looking so peaceful dreaming, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad.

He simply sighed, left the bag with the lube and condoms in one of the bedside tables, undressed and got in bed, turning the lights off.

He hugged the sleeping beauty from behind, cuddling him and whispered to his ear, "Tomorrow, I promise." Even though he knew the other wasn't listening anymore.

***

Thursday

Chanyeol was planning to go with the idea Jongdae had given him this morning.

"Go home during lunch break, surprise Baekhyun, have a quick satisfactory fuck and then come back feeling fresh as a lettuce, what do you say?" Was what he had said, and even if it was scandalous it seemed like a good idea. It could actually work.

He could go back home at the start of lunch break, steal his husband for a couple of minutes, go for a quicky, and come back to work on time and feeling as 'fresh as a lettuce' like Jongdae had said.

It was settled, he was going to do it.

So that's why he was heading to the parking lot when all of his co-workers went to the snack bar. It took him less than fifteen minutes to get home.

Baekhyun was having a snack after having been sitting writing for a while when he heard someone came into the house. He frowned, no one else had a key to their house.

He peeked from the kitchen to see who was in the entrance, ready to sprint upstairs, when he saw his husband walking briskly in his direction.

Baekhyun was still munching, kinda disoriented. "Chanyeol, what are you…" He couldn't finish his question cause, in no time, Chanyeol had already reached him, pulled him closer from one arm and was kissing him like it was their last day on Earth.

Baekhyun was still dumbfounded but he wasn't about to refuse a kiss like this one.

When both parted to breathe he tried to formulate a question again. "Yeol, what has gotten into you?"

"Where are the babies?" The other asked instead and dived in again on Baekhyun's neck this time.

"They're taking a nap… Mmm... God Chanyeol! Why are you here?"

"Then we should take advantage of that then. Come on, let's just stay here in the kitchen." Chanyeol spoke while he dragged Baekhyun along until they got to the breakfast bar where he lifted the shorter man in his arms, making him squeal in surprise, and put him on top of the counter.

The taller was about to kiss him again but Baekhyun stopped him this time. "Chanyeol, wait. Stop." He had both hands against Chanyeol's chest preventing him to move closer. "What are you doing? Why are you here when you should be at the office?"

"I'm on my lunch break," Chanyeol said taking his hands off his chest and spreading his legs wider to fit right between and get closer. "I decided to come all the way here, have a quick fuck with you and come back to work after." He explained.

"Oh," He muttered, blushing on the spot. "I don't oppose that. I was just a little surprised."

The taller smiled and kissed him short on the lips. Then Baekhyun spoke again, remembering something.

"But we need to go get the lube and condoms…"

Chanyeol simply shook his head and grabbed a plastic bag from the counter, that God knew when he had put it there cause Baekhyun hadn't noticed.

"I bought some more in the way here," Chanyeol said showing him the bag.

"Okay." He answered in a tiny voice. Chanyeol seems to have planned everything, he thought and for some reason that made him feel all flustered. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck when he kissed him again, deeper and more heated this time. Chanyeol circled the small waist with his arms.

They were fervently making out when they heard a small noise. They both froze in place. Both stayed like that for a moment to see if there was another sound. When that didn't happen they continue what they were doing. Until they heard it again.

Chanyeol leaned in with his forehead touching Baekhyun's forehead, he has his eyes closed.

"No no no." He was shaking his head. "Tell me you didn't hear that."

"Uhh…"

"You didn't hear anything, right?" Chanyeol asked again. "Cause this can not be happening. Not now. Not again. Uh-huh." He sounded more and more sterical with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Do you want me to pretend I didn't hear anything?" Baekhyun was trying hard not to laugh in his face. Chanyeol glared him.

At that exact moment, they heard the ultimate noise, one that they knew very well, one that shattered their little moment and ruined Chanyeol's (or more like Jongdae's) plan. A sound of misery, a sound of distress.

Actually, it was none of that. That was just the sound of their newborn children crying and cockblocking them again. A very frequent occurrence, apparently.

Chanyeol threw his head back dramatically and covered his eyes with his palm. Baekhyun laughed at him.

"Isn't this like one of those recurrent dreams?" He asked.

"More like a nightmare," Chanyeol grumbled. Baekhyun laughed again.

"We'll try again tonight, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chanyeol sighed and lowered his arm. "I'll be late tonight though, we have to finish as soon as possible and we need all the time we can get."

"It's ok, I'll be waiting."

"Waiting like the other night or…?" Chanyeol was mocking him now.

Baekhyun punched him in the chest, not hard at all. "Dumb! I'm going to be ready for when you get here." He said with a softer tone this time, batting his eyelashes at his husband, trying to entice him.

It seemed to work since the taller laughed softly at his manners and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. Now go to see what those spawns of the devil want now. And tell them I love them."

***

Baekhyun actually kept his word, and by the time Chanyeol was back from work, he had already taken a warm bubble bath, put the babies to sleep well-fed, lit some candles and scattered them around the bedroom for some _atmosphere_ , put the new bottles of lube and condoms within reach in the night table, sprayed on a little perfume, put on his favorite red satin bathrobe that made him feel sexy and was already feeling all giddy with excitement.

Excitement that deflated a bit when he saw the look on his husband's face and his stance when he entered the room. He looked like he had been hit by a car. Baekhyun instantly felt bad for him, he looked exhausted.

"Honey, what is it? Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, his voice laced with concern.

"It's nothing Baek, don't worry. I'm just tired." It came in a worn-out tone, while he took off his jacket. He then walked to the bed and leaned down to press his lips softly over Baekhyun's, who was sitting there.

When Chanyeol sat (more like collapsed) in the mattress, Baekhyun started helping him out of the rest of his clothes, leaving kisses here and there, wherever his lips could reach.

"You want me to ask about work or better not?" Baekhyun murmured on the taller's ear.

"Nah, I don't want to talk about it, I've had enough of work for the day," Chanyeol answered, taking off his shoes. "Where are the twins?"

"Already sleeping on their respective cradles." He left a line of kisses on the back of his neck.

Chanyeol turned his head to look at him. "And you? How was your-" Baekhyun shut him up by crashing their lips together, swiping the taller's man bottom lip with his tongue and lightly biting on in, leaving Chanyeol a little out of breath.

"Boring." Was Baekhyun's answer to the question the other couldn't finish.

Chanyeol looked from his lips to his eyes to his lips again. "I promised you something earlier, didn't I?"

The smaller nodded. "You want to go take a shower first? To relax a little."

"Maybe later, I wanna lay down for a little bit now, my back is killing me." Chanyeol stretched his arms above his head and winced when he felt a sudden prick of pain from his back muscles.

That gave Baekhyun an idea. "Why don't you lay down and I give a massage, yes? You must've been sitting in the same position for hours, your muscles must be stiff."

"Uh, all right. That sounds nice."

Baekhyun helped him take his shirt off completely and then his pants.

When he was left in boxers only, Chanyeol layed on the bed face down, as Baekhyun indicated, and the latter got on with it.

He took the baby oil he had retrieved from the other night and pour a little on his hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil, he then kneeled on the bed beside his husband torso and put his hands to work on the surface of his lean strong back.

This was actually perfect. He would give the taller a well-deserved massage that would free him from all that tension he brought from the office, and soon, with the help of Baekhyun's magical hands, it would put him on the mood for romance. Baekhyun smiled as he kneaded a tension spot of his high back, provoking a groan out of Chanyeol.

"Ohhh, that feels good." He whispered, mouthing another moan against the pillow.

Baekhyun felt encouraged at this and continued massaging thoroughly, from the back of his neck to his lower back.

When he felt it was time to step up the game, Baekhyun swung one leg over his husband's body and sat on his butt with his legs on each side of his hips. A hum was the only response that came from Chanyeol and Baekhyun deemed it good enough. He started working with his hands again but instead of a strong massage, he was softly caressing the skin with the tip of his fingers instead. He decided to add his lips to the path of his fingers. He left kisses and touches from the back of his head and neck, his ears, his shoulders, arms, along his spine until the spot between hips, and back up again.

He thought then it was time to move on, so he left another kiss on the taller's cheek. "Yeol," A kiss on his ear.

"Honey," No answer.

A kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Yeol, baby," Still no answer. Baekhyun frowned.

He shook his shoulder lightly. Nothing. He shook his shoulder harder. "Chanyeol!"

With that, the taller flinched awake, and Baekhyun had to move aside so the giant could turn around. Chanyeol blinked once, twice at him. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked him, dragging the words.

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry."

The smaller sighed. "Yeol, if you're too tired…"

"No no no, I'm fine. I'm awake now." The taller said, sitting up on the bed, against the headboard. He took Baekhyun from under his armpits and brought him to sit on his lap.

The latter crossed his arms behind the other's neck and they started lazily making out, Baekhyun leading the kiss. A few minutes passed and Baekhyun felt like he not only was the one leading but he was also the only one doing the kissing. He parted from the other's lips. Chanyeol had his eyes closed and a soft snore left his mouth.

"This is not working." He said, defeated.

He got down from Chanyeol's lap and somehow managed to lay his bigger and heavier body horizontally on the bed and under the covers; positioned himself inside his arms facing him, and turn off the lights.

Chanyeol spoke again then, in a whisper. "Baek."

"Mmm?"

"Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes, you did dumb boy."

"God… Am I really that old?"

Baekhyun giggled. "Let me rephrase that. Are we really that old?"

"Apparently we are." They laughed together.

"I should've said yes that first night. I wasn't that tired." Baekhyun said. "I regret saying that."

Chanyeol stroked his cheek. "You should."

"Hey!" Baekhyun exclaimed, slapping Chanyeol arm lightly, faking offense.

Chanyeol brought that arm around his waist to hug him closer instead. They had their eyes closed.

"I'm still mad." Chanyeol murmured. "You prepared everything…"

"Hey," Baekhyun reached out his arms and cupped the gloomy giant's face with his hands and closed the distance until their noses were rubbing and they could feel the other's breathing. "Don't worry, baby." He kissed him on the lips. "You're too tired now. Next time." He said, remembering what his husband had told him the first night they tried.

Chanyeol seemed to remember as well as he chuckled and played along. "Tomorrow?"

Baekhyun smiled. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

***

Friday came in with good news for Chanyeol, their department manager told them that they had advanced a lot in the project thanks to the ones staying late yesterday and that if they worked just as hard they'll finish it today. They probably had to stay a few extra hours today as well but Chanyeol couldn't seem to give a damn, he just wanted to be over with this once and for all.

He decided to text Baekhyun when they finally chose to stay overtime, to let him know. _'Babe, I'm going to work overtime today as well, so I'll get home late. But it's for a good cause, we'll finish this project today.'_

A few minutes later the ping of his phone let him know of Baekhyun's answer. _'I'm glad to hear that. Work hard! What time is late?'_

 _'Not as late as yesterday, but probably after dinner.'_ Was his reply, and immediately after he sent another one. _'Also get ready by then, because I'm not postponing our pending issue anymore. I'm on my limit.'_

_'I know, I was thinking the same. I need you.'_

Chanyeol tightened his jaw and gritted the phone on his hand when he read the last part of that text. His little insolent husband wasn't playing fair.

_'Baekhyun please cut it out, you're not helping me or yourself like this. I'm at work'_

_'Ok, daddy, I won't say anything else. I'll be waiting for you eagerly!'_ He could just imagine Baekhyun now, laughing at his expenses.

He didn't have any preference for such nickname, felt no arousal from the sexual title, mostly because he knew his husband called him that only as a mere joke. What was supposed to be funny about that, he didn't know that much. But it was the intention to provoke him, to pull on his strings, to put him on edge.

He felt ready to jump out of his chair like a spring with another suggestion so he wrote him a final response. _'Pay attention you little tease, this is the last thing I'm saying: you better keep all of your energy for when I come back, because there are no excuses that will help you escape tonight. And don't reply to this anymore, I'm supposed to be busy.'_

Then he remembered something and sent another shorter text: _'And give Soo and Mimi a kiss for me and tell them I love them.'_

The rest of the working day passed strangely fast for Chanyeol, in comparison with the rest of the week. But that was probably because of his excitement to get home.

He hadn't had this energy in the office for weeks now, some of his co-workers were greatly surprised with his determination and even felt motivated to work just as hard. Even their manager noticed and congratulated him on his endeavor. Any other day he would've basked in the compliments, but he couldn't find himself caring too much today. He just wanted to finish as soon as possible. And it seems like this proactive behavior of his and the consequent general motivation of workers actually helped a lot to finish at the time they had planned out.

When it was finally time to leave, Chanyeol texted Baekhyun briefly to let him know he was on his way. Getting in the elevator he met Jongdae, who was already inside.

"Hey, buddy!" His friend shouted when he saw him and patted him on the back ratter hard when he got to stand beside him. "Your performance today was great. I haven't seen you this focused and engaged with work in a while. And you seem to be in a very good mood as well. What could be the reason for all of this?" He asked rhetorically, then he leaned in and spoke low, so only Chanyeol would hear him. "Could be that you finally got to shake the sheets?" He had the largest grin stretched on his face.

"No, not yet." He answered, honest. "But I'm planning to do that tonight."

"Oh, I can see. Someone's stoked," He patted him on the shoulder again. "Good luck and enjoy, my friend." Jongdae then got out of the elevator when they got to the parking lot. Chanyeol got out after him.

He smiled big. "I will. Thank you."

Jongdae left laughing towards his car.

When he got to his house, he entered, left his shoes on the entrance, ran to the stairs and climbed them in a flash. Chanyeol entered their bedroom and saw Baekhyun there doing something but didn't actually could see him well, he only got to say, "Hi, I'm going to take a quick shower," Before rushing to the bathroom and locking himself there. He didn't even hear his husband greet him back. There was no time to waste.

The drought was coming to an end today.

He came out of the bathroom exactly five minutes later, surrounded by steam, with only a towel around his hips, and found Baekhyun waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, wearing the same deep red satin robe he had been using the previous day, the one he hadn't appreciated enough.

Baekhyun stood up right away when he saw him, putting his hands together in the front, looking unexpectedly shy.

Chanyeol spoke first. "Sorry I didn't greet you properly, I wanted to take a bath first and if I approached you, with you looking like this," He pointed at Baekhyun from head to toes. "I'd never have got to the shower."

Baekhyun's face turned a pretty hot pink color with his words, making Chanyeol feel proud of still being able to provoke this kind of reactions on his husband.

Baekhyun mumbled an "It's okay." in such a little voice.

Chanyeol was slightly surprised to see him act this shy now. Where was that flirty witch that had been texting him this morning, making him have a hard time for a few minutes in the office?

He closed the distance between them with slow steps until he was right in from of the smaller, looking down at him.

Now that he had the object of his desires in front, he didn't feel that urgency that had driven through him the whole day anymore. He felt the need to slow things down instead. To take the time to admire and worship his lover throughout.

Chanyeol noticed how his sweet husband looked astonishing pretty under this light. He always looked pretty according to Chanyeol, but there was something special about him tonight. Chanyeol couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Maybe it was his round chubby cheeks, still glowing with the color of his blush. Or his cute button nose. Maybe it was the way his light blonde hair fell covering his forehead, reaching his eyes; hair that he knew it was soft like silk. Or his lips, his soft pink lips shaped like an inverted triangle, adorned with a beauty dot on the right upper corner; lips that most of the time were puckered in a pout, even when he talked, his owner being completely oblivious of the adorable fact.

Probably it was his entire small frame, so much smaller in comparison to his, asking him to lift him up, wrapped him tight with his arms in a protective embrace and never let him go.

It surely had to be his eyes, his droopy small eyes looking up at him timidly like a puppy, but also hiding something deep and tantalizing in them, like a promise.

Chanyeol wanted to wreck him.

Instead, he simply put his hands over Baekhyun's shoulders and drew slow circles with his fingers there. The softness of the satin was an amazing sensation under his fingertips, his wild mind could only imagine how delicious it must feel his sweetheart's skin wrapped in it.

"This is such a pretty piece, you look so good in it." He said in a deep voice, way deeper than normal probably from the arousal.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. "Yeol."

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me, please." He whispered, a tiny speck of neediness in his voice.

Chanyeol wasn't about to refuse such a request. He leaned in at the same time he raised his hands from Baekhyun's shoulders to his heated cheeks and connected his lips with the smaller ones softly. Baekhyun brought his own hands to Chanyeol's shoulders and clung to them.

The kiss started slowly, a delicate exploration of lips, until Chanyeol's tongue darted out and licked all along the other bottom lip and then along the upper lip making the smaller gasp, and when he opened slightly his mouth, Chanyeol swiped his tongue again from the bottom lip up to the upper one, wetting them in his saliva. He then slipped that muscle inside Baekhyun's mouth, who let out a quiet whimper and grasped his shoulders tighter.

They kept making out like this, every time messier, their tongues tangling and untangling, lips rubbing and sucking, teeth nipping, clashing sometimes, and spit dripping down between them.

With a particularly hard bite to the lower lip, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun shudder from top to bottom and his body became putty, so he put his arms around his waist and held him straight and tight against his body.

"Chanyeol, please," his little voice murmured again, his cheeks flushed, his lips red and swollen due to being thoroughly kissed.

Chanyeol pecked them again only for the pure joy of doing it.

"Yes, I know babe. To the bed."

He walked the few steps that separated them from the bed and deposited his husband's body in the mattress delicately.

"You know love, as much as I love how you look with this robe on, I think you'll look even better out of it." He untied the knot of said robe and then he opened it, exposing the smaller completely. Chanyeol had to take in a deep deep breath and close his eyes for a little bit when he saw him, feeling almost dizzy.

He had seen his husband's body countless times, but somehow, he felt like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. Supple and pearly thick thighs, between them a half hard pretty dick, wide hips, slim waist, the soft expansion of his abdomen, broad beautiful shoulders and a long graceful neck, his chest was broad too but were it used to be flat before now there were two mounds swelling full with milk, the nipples erect. Just the view of these made Chanyeol's dick get fully hard. Baekhyun was a wet dream.

When he looked at his face though, the smaller was covering his eyes with the forearm.

"Babe," he called. "Babe, are you really that shy?" He laughed. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun could be a little timid on the bed at first, but this was too much.

Baekhyun shook his head but didn't pull apart his arm. Chanyeol worried. He crawled on the bed above the other's body until his face was in line with Baekhyun's, then he pulled the arm away so he could see his eyes but Baekhyun kept avoiding to look at him.

"Baek, baby," He used his most soft tone and spoke really close to his face. "What is it?" Now Baekhyun had closed his eyes and refused to open them.

"Baek," Chanyeol left one kiss on his mochi cheek. "Baby," Another kiss on the tip of his nose. Still nothing.

"Baek, sweetie, you worrying me." That did it.

The smaller sighed and slowly opened his eyes. But still didn't talk.

"Babe, what is it? You know you can tell me anything. You're tired? You want us to stop?" Chanyeol almost choked on his own words, the last thing he wanted right now was to stop, but his lover's comfort came first.

When Baekhyun heard the last two questions his eyes went wide open. "No! No, it's not that, I'm not tired."

"Then?"

"It's embarrassing though," Baekhyun said looking elsewhere again. "You know, it's only been a month and I'm not… I mean, it's going to take me a while to get back to my figure from before and…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Chanyeol had to interrupt him, he couldn't keep hearing that. "I'm not following, what are you talking about?"

"I'm a little ashamed…" Baekhyun seemed to become even smaller with this word like he was truly ashamed. _Of what?!_ Chanyeol thought.

"You telling me you're ashamed of your body, or…?"

The smaller shook his head, "I'm ashamed you have to see me like this."

Now Chanyeol wanted to shout in disbelief. He knew his husband had always been a little bit self-conscious of his body, but not at the point of feeling ashamed to show it to him. He wasn't aware it had worsened with the pregnancy. Yes, his tummy had become a little bit more curved after having the babies, but that wasn't something that Chanyeol disliked. Like, at all.

"Oh baby," There was sympathy in his voice. "What makes you think I don't find you beautiful anymore?" The smaller wanted to answer that but he didn't let him. "Cause you are. You're my husband, the one who brought our children healthy to this world, you're my everything. You are so so beautiful right now."

And this weren't just void words to make him feel better. Chanyeol truly unequivocally thought that Baekhyun was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Shit, he almost lost it when he saw him naked just a moment ago.

Baekhyun didn't look too convinced, Chanyeol was going to make sure he was by the end of the night.

"Besides Baekhyunie, you haven't been paying attention, have you?" He make sure he had the smaller's attention on him before taking a hand downward and snatching the towel around his hips revealing to Baekhyun his hard-on, who gasped like a fish out of the water when he saw it.

He lowered his head and whispered into his ear. "It got hard as a rock the minute I saw you bare." He stuck out his tongue and licked his ear shell. "You really are underestimating my ability to get turned on with your body? Tsk. How could you?"

He talked in a sarcastic tone while he ran his nose and lips through the skin of his elegant neck. "When you know how I worship every inch of you." Now his hands were grazing Baekhyun's sides.

"But maybe, that's it. We haven't been intimate in so long, maybe you forgot." He squeezed his waist with his hands, feeling delighted when the spaces between his spread fingers filled with its flesh. "Let me remind you." He trapped a patch of skin from his neck with his teeth, wrapped it with his lips and sucked hard.

He could feel the vibrations of the moan that abandoned Baekhyun's throat in his mouth. He kept leaving bites and kissed in his way down, all over his neck, collarbones, a shoulder. He was sure he'll leave marks on the ethereal skin.

When he reached what he was looking for, he moved back a little to admire his assets. Fucking finally. Baekhyun's little breasts looked like they were full of milk, round and mushy, the pale rosy peaks alluringly pointing at him. They looked delicious and he was suddenly thirsty.

Chanyeol hovered over the mounds with his hands and then cupped them. Baekhyun, who by now was already panting and writhing under him, flinched with the touch.

They felt soft, just like the rest of his skin and bouncy, he kinda wanted to squeeze them. He didn't though. He held them gently like they were something precious he needed to protect.

"Mmm, love, you've no idea how much I've wanted to do this, to touch you here, ever since your tits started to puff up with milk." Chanyeol swept both thumbs over each nipple, making them get harder and eliciting a beautiful little sound from Baekhyun, to which the taller smirked.

"I know, I've noticed you staring," Baekhyun spoke between quick intakes of air.

"Oh, have you?" He rasped the tips with his thumbnails. Baekhyun jumped a little, so did his cock trapped between his thighs. The latter nodded with his eyes closed.

"Umh, but do you know how I've fantasized about putting them in my mouth and sucking them until they're empty, while I pumped in and out of you?"

Baekhyun moaned loudly. "Oh, God, Chanyeol. Please…"

"Please what?" Chanyeol asked, twirling the nipples in his fingers.

Baekhyun shuddered. "Do it, what you just said, do it to me." He sounded desperate.

Chanyeol shook his head and let go of the breasts, making Baekhyun whine for the loss of touch. "Patience is a virtue, my love."

"But I really need you right now." He was pouting now, but that trick wasn't going to work this time.

"I've waited quite some time, and so have you, we can wait a few more minutes. Besides," he came closer to his face. "I don't want to rush in, I want to take my time with you tonight," Chanyeol whispered the words to Baekhyun's lips looking him straight in the eyes, then he kissed him deeply again.

Chanyeol broke the kiss and brought his mouth over to one breast, he looked up at Baekhyun and gave an experimental lick to the nub, he immediately felt Baekhyun shivering and pressing his thighs together harder, goosebumps spreading all over his skin. Apparently, his breasts had become way more sensitive since the pregnancy. Chanyeol couldn't be any gladder.

He pressed his tongue flat against the nipple and started playing with the other one with his fingers. Baekhyun squirmed and quivered under his touches. Chanyeol kept licking and playing with the little nub until he had enough, then he enclosed the nipple with his lips and did what he had been fantasizing to do all this time, he sucked hard. He heard Baekhyun scream and felt him arch his back out of the mattress but he couldn't pay much attention to his husband's reactions right now because suddenly something spurted out from the tit he was sucking, filling his mouth.

It was Baekhyun's milk, Chanyeol moaned in raptures around the nipple, and kept sucking. It was warm and sweet. Delicious. It was driving him crazy.

He continued sucking and drinking for a few more minutes until he decided it was time for the other tit, so he released the nipple he had in his mouth with a pop, licked the pearly whites beads that kept pouring out and went for the other breast.

By now Baekhyun was releasing moans and whimpers out loud while he pushed his chest up, towards his husband's mouth. He was awed about his own response. His husband was sucking and drinking the milk of his breasts, and he was loving it. He couldn't be more turned on than right now. Chanyeol had played and stimulated his nipples before while having sex, but this was completely different. It was like everything felt ten times more intense. He couldn't stop trembling and writhing, couldn't stop the lewd sounds that came out of him, or his pelvis trying to grind against any part of Chanyeol's body.

When Chanyeol finished with both tits he raised his head to admire his work. Both peaks previously a pale pink were of a furious red now glistening wet, better than what he had imagined. Baekhyun's laborious breathing making his chest rise and fall at a quick pace. He took the nipple of the left one between his fingers and pulled it slowly until Baekhyun cried out, then he let go and saw fascinated how the mound bounce back to its form. He was already reaching out to take the right to do the same thing but Baekhyun grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Chanyeol," He was out of breath. "Chanyeol please, no more."

The taller hummed. "Are your tits sensitive baby?" Baekhyun nodded. "Okay, we'll give them a little rest."

He looked down the dainty body. Baekhyun was all soft curves where Chanyeol was hard lines, some of those curves have become a little curvier in the past month, and Chanyeol loved it. He loved being able to have flesh to grab onto, to squeeze, to nibble, to mark.  
Maybe he'd had to show his husband how much he loved it.

He started by kissing his cheeks then briefly his lips, he then grabbed his hands and pulled his arms back until they were stretched over his head and kissed all the way from the wrists to the inner part of his upper arms and bit lightly his armpits. Then he kissed both nipples and continued down toward his belly, grabbed his waist again and squished it the way he liked it and stayed there for a few more minutes, kissing and biting and sucking on all the extension of skin and flesh.

"I love this," He said looking at his face again. "I really really love this." He bite on the skin close to his belly button and pulled a little.

"Oh God, Yeol," Baekhyun tried to muffle his moans with a hand.

Chanyeol pulled apart from his skin a few inches to speak. "No, sweetie, don't do that. I want to hear you, you sound heavenly." When he saw the smaller obeyed, he dived back in.

He kissed his hip bones and continued going down, purposely ignoring his private parts he went to latch his mouth on his baby's inner thighs and feast on them. These were one of his top favorite Baekhyun's body parts. He loved how soft the skin there was, how thick and chubby and squishable. Baekhyun could wrap these precious legs of his around his neck choking him and Chanyeol would be thankful. He'd die a happy man.

Once he was sure he had provided both thighs with enough bites and suctions to form hickeys, he finally settled his face right in front of Baekhyun's penis. He would never describe another dick as cute but that was exactly what he thought of this one every time he saw it. That was the cutest dick Chanyeol had ever seen. Of course, Baekhyun didn't like when he referred to his willy like that, but Chanyeol didn't see something bad with the adjective. He liked cute things, that's why he married Baekhyun.

When he looked at that pinkish pretty cock, hard and twitching, already glistening with precum, the only thing he could think of is how much he wanted to smooch it and spoil it with his hands and mouth.

So that's what he did. Covering it with smooches from the tip to the base, jerking it slowly, Baekhyun's hips bucking unrestrained.

He kissed down to his balls and then along his perineum. "Baekhyun, Babe," he called sitting back up, he kept stroking his member delicately, he knew the smaller liked that. "I want to see you completely. Turn around and get on all four."

Baekhyun didn't even protest, he started turning around willingly right away with sluggish moves, peeling off the robe that was still on him and quickly getting in position, so desperate for more touches.

When he was already presenting him his backside, Chanyeol felt a tug on his loins at the view. Those perky plump globes greeting him voluptuous, the curvature of his arched back, the full thighs spread open for him and the hard-on hanging between them weeping for attention.

He slid a hand across one soft buttcheek, repeated the action with the other one and spread them to reveal what he was dying to see, Baekhyun's fluttering pink asshole.

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and practice breathing exercises for a few seconds because he was about to lose it. When he opened them again Baekhyun was still in the same position, quiet, like he was waiting for Chanyeol to say something.

He stroked and fondled the ass cheeks again. "Babe you don't know what your ass in provoking me right now. I want to fuck you so bad." He tightened his hold on the cheeks with force enough to mark, the creamy flesh trying to escape between his fingers. Baekhyun released a lustful moan and jutted out his bum, closer to Chanyeol.

"Please…" he asked again with a low libidinous voice.

Chanyeol wanted to comply with his request just as much but, "Not yet, baby. I'm going to eat you up now. Let me taste you." He saw how the smaller's hips bucked with his words, his ass visibly clenching in anticipation.

Chanyeol spread the buttocks again, leaned in and deposited a single wet kiss on his hole and Baekhyun wailed. Then he continued leaving kisses, making a trail all around the hairless rim. His aroma was the same as always, an ambrosial rich scent. He stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe along his crack, his taste was something familiar as well, he was sweet like a peach. It didn't matter what part of his body Chanyeol tried on with his taste buds, it was always sweet. He loved all of it.

He wasn't merely kissing his entrance now, he was making out with it, lips opened, tongue licking, teeth gently rasping. He sucked on it and left kisses and lovebites on both ass cheeks.

Then he put his tongue to work for real. He laved the puckered rim with his saliva and prodded the entrance with the tip of his tongue. He pushed the wet muscle until it went past the tight ring of muscles and invaded the smaller's insides with it. He started tongue fucking the little asshole, stabbing it with it, put it in and out repeatedly, trying to lick around his insides.

Lewd slurping sounds could be heard in the room, drool dripping from his mouth and the entrance, running down Baekhyun's crack and inner thighs, some of it dropping to the bedding.

Ass eating wasn't a clean, pristine job, no if it was done well. And Chanyeol didn't like doing things half-assed.

When he leaned back away from his butt, Baekhyun was shaking uncontrollably. He was crying out loud, mumbling unintelligible phrases, whining and whimpering like a bitch in heat. The only thing Chanyeol could make out was the same pleading he had been repeating for a while now.

"Please, please, please," He was chanting it again and again like a mantra, his voice hoarse and out of breath.

"Babe," Chanyeol's voice was also huskier and throaty.

The smaller moaned at the appellative and arched his back deeper, planting his chest on the mattress and raising his ass higher on the air, offering himself again. "Please, Chanyeol, please, take me." His voice came muffled from the pillow where he had buried his face.

The whiny cry, the way he was begging, the eagerness, disarmed Chanyeol wholly. He massaged and caressed his ass and lower back adoringly. "I will babe, I will. But first I need to prep you well, sweetie." He saw Baekhyun deny with his head. "No baby, don't even try to argue with me about that. You hadn't been properly stretched in a while, if I don't do it it'll hurt." He finished roundly.

He reached out for the lube bottle on the bedside table, popped open the lid and squeezed out some on his hands first, rubbing them together to warm it up. He circled the rim with his fingers only and Baekhyun jumped a little.

"Easy, love," he pushed the very tip of his index finger in and kept pushing until it was all the way inside, and started moving it in and out slowly. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Baek, I'm putting in another."

The second one took a little bit more effort but when it was already completely inside next to the first one, he continued fingering him and going just a tad faster when he could move them easily. He curled his fingers searching around until the pad of the middle finger brushed against a spongy spot which made Baekhyun flinch. _Found it_ , Chanyeol thought, as he pressed harder against that spot.

"There, ah, Yeol there! Mmh." Baekhyun screamed.

So Chanyeol kept fingering him, stimulating his prostate and adding more fingers until he had four within his heat.

Baekhyun had spread his knees on the bed, lowering his hips, so now they were almost touching the mattress and he was desperately grinding, trying to obtain some friction between his dick and the covers.

Chanyeol smiled at his attempts, he was adorable. "You look so beautiful like this Baekhyun, going wild with my fingers buried deep inside you, clenching your little boy pussy around them, trying to rub yourself against the bed. I want to devour you whole."

Baekhyun whined and started begging again. "Please, Yeol. Honey, please. I need you, I'm ready."

Chanyeol seemed to agree with him since he took all four fingers out of him at once making him gasp and watching his rim clenched on air, missing the intrusion.

The taller had to take him and turn him around himself because Baekhyun has lost the ability to move his limbs.

When Chanyeol got a look of his husband state he felt his heart skip a beat. He had red marks and hickeys forming all over from his neck to his inner thighs, his dick still erect, completely covered in his own precum that was still oozing from the tip, his face flushed, his lips ajar sparkling with his own drool and red from biting on them, his hooded eyes brimmed with tears, some of them had already fall wetting his cheeks, his hair disheveled.

Chanyeol almost cummed there untouched with the sinful, mouth-watering image his baby was showing him. He looked so messed up already, and he hadn't even fuck him properly yet.

But he planned to change that now.

He took a condom from the same bedside table, wrapped a hand around his own member and quickly jerked himself a little bit, although he didn't need it, he had been rock hard and leaking since the moment he saw the little one naked, and it hadn't gone softer not even once. He ripped the wrapper and unrolled the piece of latex on his cock. He grabbed the lube again and poured some more on himself and on his palm, then he threw the bottle over his shoulder. He covered Baekhyun's entrance with it again and pushed his fingers in a little so his insides were coated as well.

When he came closer, Baekhyun stretched his hand, wrapped it around his member and pulled from him, trying to direct it to enter him, making the taller hiss. Chanyeol had to grab his wrist and stop him, pulling it away, which only made the smaller sob in distress, completely out of reasoning.

Chanyeol cleaned himself before cupping his husband's little face in his big hands. He came closer and forced him to look him in the eyes, and they were so full of need Chanyeol hadn't expected, it moved him, it made him want to give him anything he desired.

Baekhyun started whispering pleads again, his voice barely audible.

Chanyeol closed the distance and kissed him. "Shh. It's okay, baby, I'm here. I'm going to do it, I'm gonna put it in, but we need to go slow first, yes?" Baekhyun looked back at him with unspilled tears in his eyes and a pout in his lips and nodded. Chanyeol kissed him again. "Good boy." He whispered over his lips.

He leaned back and aligned the tip of his dick with the enticing entrance that was calling him, and pressed slowly passing through the way-too-tight circle of muscles until the head was entirely inside and stopped.

He took a deep breath, Baekhyun was tightening too much. He looked up and saw him biting his lip and gripping the bed sheets in his fists.

He pulled the abused lip with his thumb freeing it. "Love, you need to relax, you're tensing up too much."

"I-I can't," he said with a strained voice and his eyes closed.

"I'll help you out, then." Chanyeol covered Baekhyun's nipples with his thumbs and started rotating them until the little one loosen up a little bit and started moaning.

He pressed his member again and began to enter him slowly while continuing playing with his nipples. When he was inside until the hilt, he bent over the smaller body joining their foreheads. Baekhyun mouth was opened in a silent scream and Chanyeol groaned low. The velvety walls were embracing his whole shaft in a constricting grip, like someone would hug a lover they haven't seen in a while, and the scorching heat engulfing him was threatening to burn him alive.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, couldn't breathe. He felt so full with Chanyeol's cock buried so deep inside him that he thought he couldn't pass air to his lungs even if he tried. He had forgotten how it felt to be stretched to this limit, where a little bit of pain took part, not much, just the right amount of pain Baekhyun enjoyed mixed with pleasure.

Chanyeol took his time waiting, making sure the initial discomfort went away before moving. But it turned out to be a harder task than he thought. Baekhyun clenched involuntary around his grit and Chanyeol hid his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck and had to grip something with his hands in order to not lose control, that something being the smaller's hips, that he knew will have bruises tomorrow.

"Goddammit, babe! Fuck, you're so tight, you're suffocating me." He exclaimed, breathing heavily. When he felt like he had regained control of himself, he looked up and whispered in the other's ear. "Breathe, love." And just then Baekhyun inhaled deep.

While Baekhyun learned how to breathe again, Chanyeol diverted his attention downward. He took his husband's weeping member, formed a ring with his fingers around it and started jerking him slowly.

When Baekhyun felt like he could breathe normally again, he gripped Chanyeol's shoulders and encouraged him to move.

"Are you sure you're ready, puppy?" He asked him instead.

"Yes, Chanyeol, please. Just move!"

The taller smirked. "As you wish."

He pulled out slowly, dragging on his walls, making both hiss, until he was almost out. He grabbed his hips with both hands, locked eyes with him and entered again in one swift thrust, making Baekhyun scream. And he started building up his rhythm like that. It wasn't particularly hard or harsh but it kept both on edge. It was slow-paced at first then it started gaining intensity.

"Shit, you feel so good, baby," Chanyeol said.

The raw feeling of Chanyeol's dick rubbing and prodding against every spot and angle inside him was flooding him with ardor.

He threw his head back and whined. "Mmm, Yeol. Fuck."

"That's what I'm doing, puppy." He teased him.

Chanyeol's view was breathtaking, every slap of his pelvis with Baekhyun's ass made his little breasts jump and jiggle. It was so appetizing he couldn't resist it. He trapped both nubs between his fingers and started pinching and pulling.

Baekhyun's reaction was immediate, he widened his eyes and gripped his shoulders tighter, digging his nails on his skin. Crying out unreserved and promiscuously.

Chanyeol kept pulling on the nipples and he got an idea. He groped almost the full tit in his hand and pulled from the nub with his index and thumb. Suddenly a stream of milk sprung out, leaving both spectators open-mouthed in surprise, as it had been unexpected.

Chanyeol didn't waste another second and did the same thing with the other one, obtaining the same result.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Baekhyun. You're like a fountain!" Chanyeol smiled big and continued pulling from his nipples and breasts, practically milking him, while continuing fucking him altogether. Baekhyun blushed impossibly redder, Chanyeol looked so entertained and happy with his new discovery, like a child with a new toy.

All that milk spurting out of his breasts was falling to his chest, sliding down and pooling on his tummy.

When the taller saw that, he let go of his mounds and leaned down to slurp and drink to the last drop. He even dipped his tongue on his belly button and collected the drops there in one swipe. But he wasn't satiated yet. He licked a line across his abdomen and chest and latched onto the right tit like a starving man, and continued drinking from the source.

The feeling was overwhelming to Baekhyun, who couldn't control his voice or body anymore, he hugged his husband's head close to his chest, preventing him from leaving and started moving erratically his hips, trying to fuck himself on his cock.

Chanyeol gave one last suck to the delectable breast, leaving it empty, and looked up at his husband with lust and fun fused in his expression. He grabbed those stuttering hips, stopping its movement until the owner opened his eyes and looked at him frowning.

"Chan-" Before he could finish the taller plunged back into his ass hard, letting him out of breath again. He started fucking him faster.

"You like this, don't you?" He was still wearing that smile.

"Y-yes, I like y-your dick, I-I love i-it." He couldn't speak without stuttering, the rhythm in which Chanyeol's hips were hitting against his didn't let him.

"Oh, I know how much you love my dick puppy, how much your pussy love it. But I didn't mean that."

Baekhyun didn't get it. The taller slowed down his pace to a more bearable one and leaned closer.

"You like me licking and sucking on your tits, don't you? You like it when I drink your milk, you like it when I feed on you, right?" His tone was lecherous and mocking. "In fact, you love it, you love breastfeeding me. I bet you could even get off from it, am I right?"

Baekhyun could feel his whole face heating up in embarrassment. He could lie about it, but the way he had reacted to what Chanyeol did to him gave it away.

To prove his point Chanyeol took the left tit in his mouth and sucked. Baekhyun arched his back like a bow and wrapped his legs around the taller waist.

"I knew it," Chanyeol whispered, hovering over the breast he had had in his mouth. "Why don't you say it, baby?"

Baekhyun was on the edge, all of the stimulation, the dirty talking, even the little bit of humiliation he felt caused a stirring that started forming in his lower belly. He just wanted release, he needed it. But he wouldn't get it like this.

"I know you're holding yourself b-back. I need you to fuck me- ah, the way you know we both l-like."

"Mmm, is that what my baby wants?" Chanyeol was leaving kisses all over his face while he kept fucking him in that damned pace that was driving Baekhyun insane. "But I just asked you something as well. First I want you to admit it, your dirty little secret. C'mon baby, it gets me going. And then I'll fuck you good." He bit his lower lip and sucked on it.

 _Fuck it_ , the smaller thought, he was past the shame now, he didn't care anymore, he was only thinking with need in his brain.

So he wrapped his arms behind his husband's neck and brought his face closer making sure to look straight in his eyes while he spoke.

"Ok, I love it when you suck on my little tits, it drives me mad. But you know what I'll love even more? If I feed you my milk while you fuck so deep and hard inside me with your big dick that I can feel you in my tummy. Yeol, please fuck me harder, destroy me."

Something broke loose in Chanyeol. Baekhyun saw the surprise in his eyes before it turned into a nasty almost wicked look when he grinned smugly. "Whatever you want, puppy."

He settled better over him with Baekhyun's legs still surrounding him. He grabbed the hands behind his neck and pinned them on each side of the smaller's head.

He kissed him again shortly and smiled. "Hold on tight, baby boy."

And then he started fucking him, really fucking him.

Everything else before was nothing, just a tease, this was the real thing. The pace unrelenting, the rhythm merciless. Every single one of his thrusts nudging directly on his prostate, when he had been missing it on purpose before. The move of his hips so hard, so fast, pressing him against the mattress in such a way, he thought he could pass out any moment.

Chanyeol could feel the silky walls molding to his dick's shape, the asshole clenching so strong on it that he felt like it was strangling him.

He decided to step it up, and clung to the left breast again, flicking the nub with his tongue, biting all around the soft mound and ending up with a hard bite to the nipple before wrapping his lips around it and suctioning what was left in it, swallowing profusely, satiated, but keeping a little bit in his mouth.

He pulled away from his chest and looked for the smaller's open lips with some drops of milk still clinging to his. He kissed him deep and shared the contents of his mouth with him, letting him taste his own milk.

Baekhyun moaned in his mouth, swallowing lavishly and sucking on his tongue avidly trying to get more of the liquid. Chanyeol should've shared it with him before.

That did it for both. They could feel like they were reaching the top of the hill. Chanyeol pick up the pace, grinding his hips hard against the smaller. Loud slapping sounds mixed with Baekhyun's screams could be heard in the room, probably in the entire house.

Baekhyun could feel that pressure quickly building up within him and he wanted to chase his orgasm. He was looking at husband's intense eyes and he must've seen it in his teary ones cause he said, "Go ahead babe, cum for me."

With these words Baekhyun exploded in pure ecstasy, screaming Chanyeol's name and feeling like he was floating. His whole body spasming and cumming between them.

Chanyeol came seconds after, feeling Baekhyun clench around him impossibly tight, seeing his ethereal face in pure euphoria, hearing him call his name, smelling his sweet aroma. He spurted ropes after ropes of semen inside the condom, mumbling his lover's name against his lips, in a gratifying release that was long due.

They stayed put and in silence for a minute, trying to catch their breaths.

The next one they were all over each other.

"I love you, I love you so so much." Baekhyun was sobbing while he repeated these words between kisses.

"Baekhyun, my love, I love so much, you've no idea. You're my everything, babe, I'm so thankful to have you and the twins, you make me happy, you make me complete." He had Baekhyun's little head cupped in his hands while he kissed him everywhere.

"I know, me too," The smaller answered as Chanyeol kissed away his joy tears. "Love you."

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun's sparkling eyes, feeling a pang in his chest, just like every time the smaller look at him like that.

"Love you." He whispered back.

After a while cuddling and snuggling up, Chanyeol had to stand up to throw away the used condom and bring a wet warm towel to clean up Baekhyun.

That's when they heard the first bawl from that blessed baby monitor. Chanyeol looked at it.

"Wow, that's weird. It's past the time they usually wake up."

"That's because I tried to keep them awake all I could today, so they would be tired enough at night to not interrupt us. And it worked," Baekhyun said, while yawning and stretching in the bed. "You're welcome."

"Did I already tell you how much I love you?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun smiled beautifully, "Yes, now go look for the babies and their bottles in the fridge downstairs."

Thankfully, Baekhyun has thought things through and had prepared the baby bottles with milk to feed the twins when they eventually woke up, Chanyeol just had to warm them up.

Each one fed a baby until they were asleep again, then Chanyeol took them back and put them on their cradles.

Strangely, neither was that tired, both had some energy left.

So they did it again. Slower this time. Chanyeol let Baekhyun ride him.

And then they went to sleep snuggled up and contented, whispering _I love you's_ to each other's lips.

***

The next morning Chanyeol woke up to a déjà vu.

He felt something warm on his side kissing and gnawing the side of his neck and his ear, and something pressing on his morning erection. That was what made him open his eyes and moan at the same time.

Of course, it was Baekhyun again, waking him up by torturing him.

"Baek, sweetie, what are you doing again?" he asked, his voice gravelly from sleep, still a little disoriented. When he looked down he was met with Baekhyun's eyes looking up at him, opened wide and cute, like a puppy, feigning innocence. But Chanyeol knew better.

Indeed when he looked past his angelic tricky face, he saw that he had his hands on his groin, palming his morning erection.

At that very moment, he wrapped his dainty fingers around his dick and squeezed. Chanyeol threw his head back against the pillow and a groan reverberated from his throat.

"Baekhyun…"

The mentioned jumped up and sat on his heels right beside him. He had that same innocent expression in his face when he said. "I want to suck you off. Last night I didn't."

Chanyeol cursed under his breath. "Babe, wait..."

The little one put his own hands together with the fingers entwined, put them under his chin and said, "Please."

Fucking hell, the smaller knew which ones were his weak points.

Chanyeol got up a little and supported himself in his elbows. "Since you asked so nicely. Go ahead." He pointed his own hard-on with his chin and immediately saw Baekhyun smiled satisfied, like the real little demon he was.

He wasn't complaining about the offer, at all. He could never found himself been unhappy about seeing his petite husband settled between his legs, swallowing his whole length until the tip hit the back of his throat. About him looking up at him, with his mouth full of cock, bobbing his head up and down expertly along his thick shaft, coating it with his saliva, licking and mouthing at the bulbous head, sucking on it as his life depended on it.

Baekhyun actually was an expert in the matter of giving blowjobs. It was one of his best skills. Chanyeol would never feel other than overjoyed if Baekhyun offered to give him one.

And that's how they ended up fucking again, fast, dirty and hot.

They were cuddling afterward, both too lazy to stand up and go get something to clean themselves.

"So, have you already calmed the beast, or do you think we still have to go another round?" Baekhyun asked drawing figures in his abs with his fingers.

Chanyeol laughed. "No, I think I'm okay finally. But we don't have to let too much time go by till the next time, again. Or I could shift to beast mode again."

"Yeah, never again. You were really starting to malfunction. I was getting worried."

"Hey, don't be mean."

Baekhyun giggled. "But it's true, I was sex-deprived as well, but you didn't see me like that."

"I wasn't only sex-deprived, you've been so absorbed by the twins, I was just craving affection, I wanted you to pay attention to me." Chanyeol reasoned.

"Ok, maybe you're right. But it's not the babies fault."

"I know, it's yours." Baekhyun slapped his arm. "Ouch. Ok and mine too. For being old and worn out"

"You didn't do badly for being an old worn out man." The smaller smiled, naughty.

"Hey," He put a hand over his chest feigning being offended. "May I remind you how eager and insatiable you were last night? And even this morning! I hadn't seen you like that in years."

Baekhyun's blush got to the tips of his ears. He covered his face. "Shut up!"

Chanyeol chuckled, amused. He pulled the hands covering that pretty face away and kissed his nose.

"Hey, I've been thinking," When he had Baekhyun's attention he continued. "When the twins are a little bit older and you finish your book, I'll take all of those free days I've been saving up all year and we'll go on vacations, what do you think?"

Baekhyun smiled and his face lit up brighter than the sun with it. "Really?" He sounded excited already.

"Yeah, really. Wherever you wanna go, babe. I promi-" A pair of hands covered quickly his mouth not allowing him to finish his sentence. He looked pointedly at his husband, the hand's owner.

"Don't! Don't say that word!" The latter cried out. "That word's cursed!"

Chanyeol's chuckle could be heard muffled through the fingers. He took the small hands from the wrists and pulled them away from his face.

"All right. I swear it to you, then."

The smaller nuzzled closer and kissed him on the cheek. "That's much better."  
At that precise moment, they heard a noise coming from the baby monitor and both flinched. It wasn't a cry exactly but more like a wail, like one of the babies had woken up and was minutes ago to burst into tears. Chanyeol was the one who got up from the bed.

He put on his underwear that was discarded on the floor since last night. "I'll go see them."

"Okay," said Baekhyun, sitting up. With the movement, he felt something leak from his asshole. He scrunched his face in discomfort at the same time Chanyeol came out of the bathroom.

The taller was already heading towards the door when he stopped him.

"Chanyeol." He reached down with his hand and scooped some of that something that had leaked out of his entrance. He had an idea of what could it be.

"Yeah, babe?" The other replied turning around to face him at the same time Baekhyun raised his hand coated in a whitish substance for both of them to see clearly. Semen. They hadn't used protection this morning.

They stayed ecstatic, with mirrored astonished expressions on their faces for a moment, until Baekhyun directed his wide eyes towards his husband who watched him back with the same wide eyes and only managed to raise both hands in surrender.

It was all silent for a moment and then two things happened at the same time. Baekhyun screaming Chanyeol's name and one of the babies crying out loud.

Chanyeol, taking evasive action, backed away until he was out of the room and quickly out Baekhyun's view.

"Chanyeol! Don't you dare escape! You didn't use a condom this morning and came inside! Do you realize?!" The smaller was yelling now while he wiped his fingers in the sheets.

Chanyeol wasn't gone, he peeked from behind the door frame. "I forgot. But you said it yourself the probability of pregnancy right now is low." He said gesturing with his hands, trying to sound convincing, although he had to admit, he sounded more like he was trying to get a good excuse.

"I told you that even if it was low there was still a possibility. I don't want to get pregnant again just yet." He went to get up from the bed and stood up in a rush, only to feel a dull pain creeping up on his lower back and his legs giving out. He had to sit back on the edge of the bed before he collapsed on the floor.

He heard a muffled laugh coming from the door and snapped his head in that direction only to find his husband and culprit of everything laughing at him without a single trace of guilt.

"Come right back here, I'm not done with you!" The moment he opened his mouth the taller had already spun around and was out of his view again.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Was the shout Chanyeol heard from the hallway, as he ran towards their children's bedroom with a gigantic smile on his face.

Spoiler alert:

He wasn't pregnant again. Yet.

THE END


End file.
